Mortal Kombat 11/Story
The story mode of Mortal Kombat 11. Prologue The story starts with Ra'ava narrating. "Millions of years ago, The Elder Gods Temple was a happy place. Everyone lived in peace. Until an unknown dark force attacked one of us, Shinnok. He went crazy, and tried to attack the temple several times, but we vanished him to the NetherRealm. As the years past, Shinnok returned to our lives, trying to dominate EarthRealm's life force, the Jinsei. A 16 years old named Cassie Cage stopped Shinnok's madness. But this nightmare isn't over yet. After Shinnok's death, my husband, Raiden, tried to purge his dark force. He succeeded, but instead of Shinnok, my husband got corrupted. EarthRealm's fate is that it will be destroyed by Raiden and his dark army." Chapter 1: Raiden 2 months after purging the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden felt a disturbance in the good life force. He went back to the Jinsei Chamber, to purge again the chamber, but Raiden fell asleep. He woke up in a rooftop, seeing dark skies and his former friend, Liu Kang, besides him. "Raiden! Raiden wake up!" Liu Kang said. "Shao Kahn is about to merge the realms! If you're not going to do this, I will!" Liu Kang lighted up his fists to kill Shao Kahn, but before he starts to run towards Shao Kahn, Raiden shocks him. "What did you do?!" Liu Kang painfully screamed. "I was trying to save you! He is too powerful for you! He will kill you!' Raiden answered. "I'll kill you first!" Liu Kang screamed. Raiden (God of Thunder) Skin vs Liu Kang (Burning Fists) Skin Liu Kang, angry about Raiden, starts to run towards him, but Raiden, shocked him and burned him alive. "I won't forget that... and I will never forgive you". Liu Kang died. Raiden saw Shao Kahn entering the Earth Realm, and he grabbed his attention. "Hello there Raiden, what a nice surprise to see you" Shao Kahn said. "What are you doing here? Watching me conquering your realm and becoming an Elder God?". "I came to stop your madness" Raiden replied. Raiden (God of Thunder) Skin vs Shao Kahn Raiden sees a flash and then wakes up in the Corrupted Jinsei Chamber. "Raiden! Help!" an unknown voice has screamed. "No, no, no. No help needed" another unknown voice spoke. Raiden went to see who are the people talking. He sees Shinnok torturing Bo Rai Cho. "Tremble before me Raiden, as I absorb EarthRealm's life power". Shinnok has transormed to his corrupted form. Raiden (God of Thunder) Skin vs Corrupted Shinnok Raiden sees flash again as he wakes up in the throne room of Liu Kang and Kitana's son, Jerrod. He sees his corrupted self sits on the throne. "Who... Who are you" said Raiden. "I am you, from the future. The conquerer of all realms. The emperor of the NetherRealm. Your corrupted form" said the corrupted Raiden. "Soon I'll take over you body, and all the realms will live under my '''control". "I won't let you!" Raiden said. "Oh yeah? We'll see" the corrupted Raiden said. '''Raiden (God of Thunder) Skin vs Raiden (Dark God) Skin "This is not over yet, me" said the corrupted Raiden, as he draws Raiden's soul. Raiden, evil now, wakes up at the Jinsei Chamber saying "Beware my true power, as all the realms will under chaos, and the NetherRealm's control! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Chapter 2: Nate Ribbs As the next two day's morning comes, Nate Ribbs, son of Kano, wakes up. He sees his father Kano. "Morning son. I got some new weapons today. Want to check them out with me?" said Kano. "Sure. Why not?" said the exiting Nate. As they reach the Black Dragon HQ, Kano leads his son to a room. "Is this the room with the new weapons?" Nate asked?. "Better." said Kano evily. Kano tied Nate to a chair, and put a special chemical in his eyes. Kano quickly untied his son. Nate started to see a vision. A murder (Actually Kano) kidnapps Kano (A doll). "Who are you? What do you want from my dad?" Nate asked fearly. "Oh a lot of shit. And if your dad isn't going to give me those, he'll be dead!" Murder Kano answered. "I won't let you touch my dad!" Nate shouted. Nate Ribbs (Martial) Dragon skin vs Kano As Nate defeats the murder, he gets angry for messing with his dad. His eyes are starting to be red. Nate shoots a laser beam from his eyes at the murder. After the murder was gone, Kano was proud at his son; his son became like him. "You saw that dad?" said Nate excitedly. "Yes son" Kano answered "Do you want to lead the clan when I will pass by?". "Yesssss!" Nate screamed. As Kano and Nate walk out of the room they meet Tremor. "Son meet Tremor, my second in command. I mean third in command." Kano said. "What do you mean? Who replaced me?" Tremor asked angrily. "My son, Nate" Kano answered proudly. "I see. Well good luck over there" Tremor said. When the new weapons delivery came, Nate went try it out. After one second, Tremor started to throw stones at Nate. "TREMOR! What is that supposed to mean?!?" Kano asked angrily. "That? Just trying to kill your son so I will get the clan to my hands!" Tremor answered vengencley. Nate (Lasers) Dragon skin vs Tremor (Lava) skin As Tremor gets up, Kano ties him with help from the new equipment, but before Kano notices, Tremor kills him. "Dad? Dad! What happend?!?" Nate asked fearly. "No critic hit. Use the new armor to heal me" Kano said. "When Tremor hit me, I saw my life going through me. But there was a moment I never saw. It was Raiden attacks all the realms. Promise me you will join the Special Forces, and revenge my death." "I promise." Nate said Nate tried to heal his dad, but with no sucess; Kano died in his son's arms. "Dad? DAD! Please don't die dad..., for me, please" Nate cried. 2 weeks later, Nate follows his promise to his dad and joins the Special Forces. At his test, he tells about himself to Cassie Cage's SF team: Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Jin. "Well, you sound pretty impressive. Shouldn't we test it?" Cassie asked. "It's on." Nate said Nate (Power Armored) skin vs Cassie (Force) skin "Well, seems like you're..." Cassie said, but someone interuppted her. "Out." said Forrest Fox, Takeda's old training mate and Hanzo Hasashi's former student. "Forrest Fox. What a surprise" Takeda said. "Last time I've seen you was when we were kids and you tried to kill me." "Things have changed Takeda. I am a better person now." Fox said. "But this guy, is a liar. He didn't tell you one thing: His father is Kano." "Wait, your father is Kano? The person my mom deticated her whole life to kill?" Cassie asked Nate angrily "Yeah.... You know what Foxie? Me versus You. The one who will win gets in the team. Cool?" Nate asked Fox. "If you believe you can enter the team and knock me out; Let's test it." Nate (Power Armored) skin vs Fox (Kung Fu) skin Fox gets angry, burns himself and reveals himself as a NetherRealm resident. "Wait and see you all, when we will dominate all the realms and live under chaos, and you won't do nothing about that!". After Fox disappears from the room and Nate exits through the door, A crow dressed woman gets in the room. Chapter 3: Nightcrow "Hello. My name is Nightcrow" she said. "Hello there." Takeda said. "Why won't you tell us something about yourself?" "Sure" Nightcrow agreed. "27 years ago me and my cousin, Nightwolf meditated in the Wu Shi Academi. But suddenly a group of shokans entered the temple and destroyed everything. We went to see who stands behind those attacks. Guess who it was, Sheeva." "Sheeva! Who sent you?" Nightwolf asked. "The true winner of the Mortal Kombat tournament, Shao Kahn!" Sheeva answered. "Soon EarthRealm will be under his control!" "Well, I don't think so!" Nightcrow said. Nightcrow (Mystical) Shi skin vs Sheeva (Basher) skin "The shokans failed in their attack." Nightcrow continued telling her story. "Me and Nightwolf put a spell so the shokans will be vanished back to Outworld." "One more training?" Nightwolf asked. "One last training." Nightcrow agreed. Nightcrow (Mystical) Shi skin vs Nightwolf skin "A lighting stroke the ground." Nightcrow said. "We saw a man dressed as a chinese monk get out of the thunder. It was Raiden who congrated us because we keeped the temple safe from the shokans. But then that happened." "I would like you two to join me and protect EarthRealm from Shao Kahn's invasion. Same as you protected this temple a few minutes ago." Raiden said. "I've seen Nightwolf in action. How about we would check you out?" Nightcrow (Mystical) Shi skin vs Raiden (Thunder Traps) skin "Seems impressive" Raiden said. "Would you like to join me and defeat Shao Kahn?" "No, I won't" Nightcrow said. "I don't want to go out there and fight these evil creatures, when I can do this here." "I am in." Nightwolf said. Raiden said "Good, I'll see you here tommorow Nightwolf." As Nightcrow keep telling her story she says "25 years later, I found Nightwolf as a demon, serving the NetherRealm. It was a spell. A spell who works on dead people. Raiden made my cousin die while he survived. As I'm walking through him, he threw his axe near me." "Hello cousin. Long time." Nightwolf said. "Would you like to join us in hell? I saved you a place." "Then you saved stuff for nothing" Nightcrow said. Nightcrow (Raven Wings) skin vs Nightwolf skin Someone knocked on the door and open it. It was Liam, Raiden's son. "Sorry I got to cut you, but are you going to finish soon? Nice background story by the way" "I just finished. Thanks" Nightcrow replied. "You're in!" Cassie said. "Thank you." Nightcrow said. "Yeah, so hey everyone my name is Liam, son of Raiden and Ra'ava, what makes me an Elder God and I would like to help you protect EarthRealm. Am I in?" Liam said. "We'll think about you..." Jacqui says. Chapter 4: Sheeva Meanwhile, another civil war breaks in Outworld. This time it happens between the Goverment and the Shokans. On the Goverment side there are Tanya, Rain, Erron Black, Reptile and their leader, Kotal Kahn. On the Shokans side there are Motaro, Goro, Kinatro, their leader Sheeva, and a new assasin from The Middle East, EarthRealm named Abir. "Seems like we should sneak to Ko'atal's palace." Abir said. "I got a special plant which can make us invisible for 5 minutes." "Then we must get in the palace in less than 5 minutes. Goro, Kintaro, Motaro - You will take a double gas, I need you more invinsible so you can hold Ko'atal's servants. Abir you'll stick to them. I went to capture the Edenians." Sheeva said. Sheeva took her plant, covered herself in gas and walked through Rain and Tanya. As Sheeva walks through Tanya to take her down, Tanya feels someone is touching her. She slaps Sheeva, and calls the guards. "GUARDS!! GURA...." Tanya screams as Sheeva shuts her mouth. "If I'll hear you scream one more time, you'll be the one I'll kill first!" Sheeva told Tanya. Sheeva (Invisiblity) skin vs Tanya (Pyro) skin "Tanya! I called the guards, they're supposed to be here every minute!" Rain said. "I am so afraid from these guards right now..." Sheeva said Sheeva (Invisiblity) skin vs Rain (Bubble Blaster) skin "You have nothing to do here Sheeva. You have more stuff to do in the dungeon." Rain said. "I can hear the guards coming." Instead of guards coming, Goro and Kintaro came with a sack, and kidnapped the Edenians. As she continues to Kotal Kahn's Throne Room, Sheeva remembers herself during Outworld's invasion to EarthRealm. She saw herself in a forset, with an army of Shokans. They get into a temple, which later tells us it's the Wu Shi Temple. The Shokans destroys everything in their way. Nightwolf and Nightcrow are noticing her. "Sheeva. I should've known it's you." Nightcrow said. "Stay out of the temple!" "Or what? You're going to show me some yoga?" Sheeva asked Sheeva (Basher) skin vs Nightcrow (Mystical) Shi skin Sheeva reaches Kotal Kahn's Throne Room. "Kotal Kahn" She said. "Sheeva. Are you here to set with me to dominate another magical island?" Ko'atal asked. "I came here for my throne." Sheeva answered. "Well, if you say so. You want the throne? Let's fight for it!" Ko'atal said. Sheeva (Pyro) skin vs Ko'atal (Blood God) skin ''' "For helping me in the past, I'll not kill you. I'm letting you to live by my side." Sheeva told Ko'atal Ko'atal, Sheeva and their armies were out to the Outworld Courtyard, where Sheeva was crowned to be Outworld's Empress. After Sheeva's crowning, Raiden appeared and announced his evil plan. "Greetings. I'm Raiden, and I'm here to control all of you, with my undead army." He said. "As a start, I'm going to take some soliders with me." Raiden started to kill Osh Tekk and Shokan soliders and disappeared from the area. "There'll be more harm against Outworld." He said. Chapter 5: Rain After Sheeva's crowning and Raiden's threat, Rain and Tanya return to their homerealm, Edenia. When Rain notices the castle isn't under guarding, Rain and Tanya decides to sneak into the castle and take control on Edenia. Normally, the castle is under the control of Emerald, Jade's sister and Kitana's cousin. As they are in the castle, Emerald attacks Rain, the first person she sees. "Surprise!" she screams and captures Rain. "Get the hell of me, you psycho!" Rain says and pushes Emerald from him. '''Rain (Water Traps) skin vs Emerald (Crystalize) skin "Rain! Are you okay?" Tanya asked him. "Yes, I'm fine." Rain replied. "Rain and Tanya. Edenia's traitors. Have you guys met Gore?" Emerald said as she started to do moves with her hands. Suddenly, rocks starts to roll and collaborate together. "Meet Gore" Emerald said. "RAWWWWR!" Gore screamed. Rain (Sprayer and Prayer) skin vs Gore (Rock Smasher) skin The ground starts to open and a pit was created. Fox and an army of demons from the NetherRealm has crawled out of the pit. "Capture everyone in this room, and bring them to me!" Fox screamed. "You can try assholes!" Rain said. Rain (Water Traps) skin vs Fox (Mentally) skin "Please welcome your new king, Jerrod, son of Liu Kang and Kitana!" Fox said. As Jerrod rises from the underground, Rain traps him in a bubble. "Oh you won't dominate every single realm." Rain said Rain (Bubble Blaster) skin vs Jerrod (Trident) skin "We must withdraw! Now!" Fox said as he secures Jerrod. Emerald calls the Edenia residents under her castle. "Thank you for saving Edenia. You have proven yourself as a good person. All hail Edenia's king, Rain!" Emerald said. Chapter 6: Liam Cassie's team finished adding more teammates. Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, Jin, Nightcrow, Nate and Liam are ready to protect EarthRealm. "We got new intel" Johnny, Cassie's father, said. "Warriors from all realms are entering EarthRealm." Sonya, Cassie's mother, said. "Most are enemies of us, they came here for something. The cooardinates are: 51° 28′ 48″ N, 0° 0′ 0″ E." "Greenwich, England." Johnny said. "Get to the chopper, immeadiatley" Cassie's team lauches from the chopper to the ground and see some known foes; Fox, Tremor, Sheeva, Ko'atal, Rain and Erron Black. Every teammate grabs himslef an enemy, as Liam move towards Fox, and choking him. Fox escaped from Liam's capture. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Our lord will merge all the realms and the NetherRealm will control all of you!" Fox answered to Liam. "Please don't tell me Shinnok's still alive" Liam said. Liam (Sonic) skin vs Fox (Flames) Fox skin Fox disappears and Liam found himself against Ko'atal. "Well, well, well, Son of Raiden, the one who fails everytime protecting the EarthRealm." Ko'atal said "Don't say a word about my dad." Liam said and got angry "Why won't you join Outworld?" Ko'atal asked "Why won't you shut the fuck up?" Liam said Liam (Reaper) skin vs Ko'atal (Totem) "YOU!" an unknown voice has screamed "You're the one my master wants!" This unknown voice has revealed as Jerrod. "Then your master can suck my ass" Liam answered Liam (Sonic) skin vs Jerrod (Hellfire) Fox skin A thunder stroke at the center of the arena, and caught everyone's attention. It was Raiden, who appeared to be not what the EarthRealmers thought he was. "What the...Dad?" Liam whispered. "Kneel before me" Raiden said, and everyone kneeled. Except one; His own son. "I AM NOT GOING TO KNEEL BEFORE YOU!" Liam screamed. Liam (Reaper) skin vs Raiden (Dark God) skin "Liam! Grab his amulet!" Jacqui screamed and Liam did as requested. As Liam noticed that a dark spirit lies inside his father, he decides to drain the dark force from Raiden's body, but with no sucess. Even thought the dark force and Raiden are divided, there's one problem; The dark force lies in Liam's body, and he's powerful than ever. Liam became the NetherRealm ruler and told his dad "I'll finish what you started dad. I'll dominate all the realms, and I'll destroy the Elder Gods Temple." Liam started to posess the warrior's mind. "Let the war begin" he said and disappeared with his NetherRealm army. Chapter 7: Abir One month after Liam threat, Abir suggested to Sheeva to invade the NetherRealm and stop the invasion early. Sheeva applied him to lead an offensive force to the NetherRealm. As Erron Black heard what Abir is planning, he told him: "So, you're going to replace me? Well, if you do, don't you even try." as he enters fight stance "So that's how you want it, right?" Abir replied him and entered fight stance as well. Abir (Swordman Gunmaster) skin vs Erron Black (Sandman) skin "You think I really tried to replace you? I want to rule the NetherRealm and Sheeva just gives me the money and the army." Abir said. "Fine. I'll help you" Erron Black said As the screen fades to the NetherRealm, due his massive power, Liam became the emperor, and made Fox and Jerrod his generals. As Liam, Jerrod and Fox planned how to attack all the realms at the same time, a mysterious woman came in a robe and told Liam: "The Outworlders, they want to dominate our realm." "It's very important you gave me this information..." Liam said as the mysterious lady took her robe off. "...Jade." Liam and his army came prepared to battle. "If this will not work, I swear I'll kill you." Erron Black told Abir as they're both on their horses and ready with an army. "Then I'll guess I'll kill you too" Liam said. "GET THEM!" "Don't worry." Jade said. "I'll make sure they won't escape!" Abir (Horseman) Abir skin vs Jade (Boomerangs) skin "What are you guys?" Abir asked Jade. "We're demons. What you and your friend will also be" She replied. Suddenly, Abir feels someone's capturing him. He elbows a shadow of a dead warrior named "Bi-Han", the first "Sub Zero" or "Noob Saibot". "No one will take the NetherRealm from us! We will take your world from you!" The shadow said as he transform to a powerful ninja. "I'll take it and I'll ruin it!" Abir said. Abir (Horseman) Abir skin vs Noob Saibot (Shadow Assist) Priest skin As Abir and Erron Black defeats Liam's henchmen, they started to advance to Liam's castle. "I see we have guests." Liam said. "I came to finish your madness!" Abir said. "But, it just started!" Liam said. Abir (Botanics) skin vs Liam (Darkness Lord) skin "Come on! You came here to kill me right?" Liam said. "DO IT!" Abir pulled off a spear and stabbed Liam in his chest. Abir was so sure of himself to kill the Lord of Hell, that he didn't notice Liam corrupted him and made him his solider. Erron Black tried to escape, but was captured by revenant EarthRealmers and also got corrupted as his fallen fellow, Abir. Chapter 8: Scorpion (Hanzo in Japan) Meanwhile, At the Himalayas Mountains, Master Hanzo Hasashi trains in Martial Arts. While training, he remembers old days of him teaching Takeda and Fox martial arts. "We've done with training today" Hanzo/Scorpion said. "Wait master! Can we have a fight with you?" Both of his students told him. "Sure." The master applied. "Who goes first?" "I will." Takeda said. "Bring it!" Scorpion (Martial Artist) skin vs Takeda (Shirai Ryu) Takeda skin "You fought well, Takeda" Hanzo said. "Fox?" "Nah, I think I'll pass it for tommorow" Fox said. "I do not feel well master. Maybe I'll feel better tommorow" "As you want." The master said suspectly. "Good night children" At night, when everyone fell asleep, Fox couldn't sleep. He heard voices calling him. "Forrest... Forrest... You must help me.." The unknown voice said. Forrest walked to discover who called him, but then his master caught him. "Going somewhere?" Hanzo said. "I can't sleep Master" Fox said. "I hear voices" Hanzo said "Try to ignore them. Good night." Back to the real world, the ground opens up and soliders from hell dominate the place. "Every one capture one master. Oh, look at you Hanzo! Didn't changed at all!" An older Fox said. "Fox... I should've know it's you.." Hanzo said "And you didn't need to!" Fox said. "And now, for the super-evil-takeover!" "Not on my time!" Hanzo said Scorpion (Martial Artist) skin vs Fox (Flames) Fox skin Suddenly, red ice was shot towards scorpion, and almost hit him. It was Frost, a previous Lin-Kuei memeber who turned into the dark side. "Frost... what have they done to you?" Hanzo asked. "Kuai Liang was weak, he shouldn't peace with you!" Frost said with anger. "And I'm not Frost anymore. My name is Tara!" "Yeah, whatever" Hanzo said Scorpion (Martial Artist) skin vs Tara (Fire Spikes) costume Right after Hanzo defeated Fox and Tara, he faints. A few hours later, he wakes up in a very familiar room; The NetherRealm Throne Room. "Thought you can almost kill my soliders and get away with it?" an unknown voice told him. "Think again!" "Wh...Who are you?" Hanzo whispered. "Your greatest fear" the voice said. "But you can also call me Liam. You know, I need you, just as much as you need me." "I DON'T NEED YOU!" Hanzo screamed. "Oh you do. See, you aren't immortal anymore, and since you're 280 years old, diseases will start to attack your body." Liam said "So, now you'll fight for your life; If I'll win - you'll be immortal, forever. If you'll lose - you're my fucking solider." "Let's do it" Hanzo said Scorpion (Demon) skin vs Liam (Darkness Lord) skin "Well, you won." Liam said "But there's one thing you forgot; I'm bad." Liam pulled out a sword and went to stab Hanzo in the chest. But suddenely, Outworld and Edenia's forces broke into the room, and sneaked Hanzo out of the room. "So you are also killing my soliders, huh?" Liam said "Congratulations ,Outworld and Edenia. You'll be the first realms I'll conquer." Chapter 9: Triborg Back in the Special Forces base, the doctors, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade are in the SF's Medical Bay, trying to revive Raiden, so he could tell them what he felt, what were his weakness spots, and what controlled him. Suddenely, a thunder strike hit the room nearby. That thunder strike accidentaly activate a group of Unit-9 robots, who are failed expirements, and made them break into the Medical Bay. "Where the hell did they come from?!" Johnny asked Sonya. "Do you think I know?!" Sonya replied while returning fire. While the leader of the Unit-9, Triborg, walked in the room, Johnny held the Triborg's hands, but it blasted him away. "Oh so you want it like that?! No problem!" Johnny screamed. Triborg (Smoke) skin vs Johnny Cage (Green Force) skin "Johnny!" Sonya screamed and ran to help Johnny. "You like what I did to him? Triborg asked. "You're next!" Triborg (Sektor) skin vs Sonya (Handgunner) skin When Cassie and her team were back in the base, Cassie heard her parents in the Medical Bay and decided to go to see what is going on with them. When she entered the Medical Bay, she saw two Unit-9 robots, holding both of her parents. "Leave. them. alone!" Cassie screamed while running to save her parents. "No. You leave them alone" Triborg said to Cassie. Triborg (Cyrax) skin vs Cassie Cage (Force) skin "Time to say goodbye" Triborg said to the Cages. The Cage family thought it's going to be their last moment. But then, everything in the room but the robots, Raiden's body and the Cages started to float in the air, and everything that flew around was surrounded by lightning. After that, Raiden "woke up" from his "coma" and stroke the Triborg with a lightning strike. "Get off of these victims!" Triborg told Raiden. "No, you get off!" Raiden replied to him. Triborg (Cyber Sub Zero) skin vs Raiden (Thunder Traps) skin After the battle, Raiden felt weak and sacrificed himself so he could enter the Triborg's main "mind", and control the Unit-9 robots and the Triborg itself. Suddenely, Triborg's color turned from Blue to Chrome. "What the..." Johnny said to Cassie and Sonya. "Hello there. It's me, Raiden. I am taking control on the Triborg's mind." Triborg/Raiden said. "R..Raiden?" Sonya asked. "H..How did you feel when you were under possesion? W..What controlled you?" "I felt horrible. I have failed the EarthRealm." Triborg/Raiden said. "The spirit that controlled me was an ancient spirit that fought against the Elder Gods for years. We vanished and locked him in the NetherRealm. But somehow, he managed to escape, and he infected Shinnok's mind. He controlled him, just like he controlled me..." "...And your son!" Cassie interrupted him. "He took Liam?" Raiden was surprised, and not in the good way. "Let's go kill this bastard, once and for all" Final Chapter: Ra'ava The scene moves to the Elder Gods Temple, and shows us the Elder Gods meditate. Suddenely, a blue portal, a green portal and a purple portal opens and people start to come out of them, including Raiden, in his Triborg suit. Ra'ava, Raiden's wife, didn't recognize him, and they started to fight. "I'm not who you think I am, Ra'ava" Raiden said behind the mask. "You're a massive destruction weapon, that's what you are!" Ra'ava screamed. Ra'ava (Wind Godess) skin vs Raiden (Triborg) skin "Don't you recognize me? I am your husband!" Raiden said. It took a few seconds for Ra'ava to recognize the voice. "He took our son" Raiden said. "The One Being?" Ra'ava said. "Yes. We got to stop him" Raiden said. All the warriors from all the realms have stood still and waited for the NetherRealm's army to come. When the NetherRealm Army entered the Elder God Temple, Nate aimed at Liam with a sniper. But, when the bullet was shot, Fox noticed it, and went to save Liam. Since this moment, a chaos started at the Elder Gods Temple. Ra'ava started fighting with the NetherRealmers, but suddenely a fireball stroke her back. "The Elder Godess Ra'ava, get stroke from my fireball" Tara said. "And I thought being Sub Zero's apperentice was good." Ra'ava said. "Look at what they made of you." "He made me what I am! Your son!" Tara screamed. Ra'ava (Cloud Girl) skin vs Tara (Fireballs) skin As Ra'ava continued, she saw her son, destroying the Temple her grew in. "Liam, you must stop it!" Ra'ava warned her son. "And what if I won't Mom?! You'll ground me? Guess what? I'M ALREADY GROUNDED!" Liam screamed at his Mom. Ra'ava (Telekinetic) skin vs Liam (Darkness Lord) skin Suddenely, Liam's tone changed. He screamed for help. This was the moment before the One Being finally found his body to rule all the realms. The One Being, in his natural form, started to tear the temple apart, and took Ra'ava with him to the Infinite, where his physical form ruled in since he escaped from hell. "Ra'ava, Godess of the Wind, watch how I destroy the temple to pieces!" The One Being said. Somehow Ra'ava escaped from the One Being capture, and attacked him. "Oh you dare to beat me?! Let's see you!" The One Being said Ra'ava (Wind Godess) skin vs One Being BOSS FIGHT When the One Being was on the ground, Ra'ava found Kamidogu Daggers in sevral parts of his body, took them out and returned to the temple. "I found these daggers in his body. He can't live without these. The One Being is gone, once and for all!" Ra'ava said while everyone cheered. She hid the daggers under the ground of the Elder Gods Temple, in hope no one will find it. The last scene shows the daggers glow. Credit Scenes The Middle CS shows us Johnny Cage walking near a river, and finds a wooden mask. But, when he picked it up it started to glow... The Post CS shows a mysterious man digs the Elder Gods Temple, in order to find the daggers. When he finds it he's pulling is out of the ground, takes a page that was left in the room, opened a portal and disapppeared.... Category:Subpages